mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Apple Bloom/Galeria
Sezon 1 Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1 83588-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-ab-with-cake.png Applebloom.jpg Twilight tells Apple Bloom she's busy S1E01.png AppleFamily Sad.png Apple_family_gathered_around_sighing_Twilight_S1E1.png Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering s01e01.png Wyjście smoka Apple Bloom packing items for Applejack S1E07.png Apple Bloom with bottles s01e07.png Końska plotka Main_Six_Hiding_S1E09.png Ponies_looking_out_the_window_S1E9.png Twilight_looking_out_the_window_defiantly_S1E9.png Ponies_Spike_Afraid_Annoyed_S1E9.png Apple_Bloom_on_Spike's_head_S1E09.png Applejack_Protecting_AB_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_being_shaken_by_Applejack_S1E09.png AJ_recounting_how_Apple_Bloom_saw_Zecora_entering_Ponyville_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_Not_A_Baby_S1E09.png Group_Pile_Window_S1E09.png Twilight_'good_gracious'_S01E09.png Twilight_'How_is_any_of_this_bad '_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_hiding_from_Zecora_S01E09.png Cute_Apple_Bloom_1_S1E9.png Cute_Apple_Bloom_2_S1E9.png Rainbow_Dash_'are_the_ones_who_better'_S01E09.png Camera_zooms_out_to_show_Apple_Teeny_on_Apple_Bloom's_back_S1E09.png Apple_Teeny_emphatically_jumps_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_wants_to_fix_the_situation_S1E09.png AJ_spots_Apple_Bloom_walking_away_S1E09.png Apple_Teeny_hitches_a_ride_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_heading_into_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_entering_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_running_through_the_Everfree_Forest_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_stops_upon_hearing_Applejack_S1E09.png Close_up_of_Apple_Bloom_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_listens_to_Applejack_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_thinks_about_what_Applejack_just_said_S1E09.png Apple_Bloom_tosses_Applejack_in_the_air_S1E09.png 8.png Twilight_'Zecora_is_an_evil_enchantress'_S01E09.png Zecora_turns_to_look_at_her_treasures_S1E09.png Zecora_explaining_what_the_chanting_was_S1E09.png Zecora_and_Apple_Bloom_S01E09.png Znaczkowa Liga Cheerilee_class_S1E12.png Cheerilee's_class_S1E12.png S1E12_Apple_Bloom_in_class.png Apple_Bloom_with_her_pencil_S1E12.PNG Cheerilee_describing_how_she_got_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_taking_notes_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Diamond_Tiara_'psst!'_S01E12.png Diamond_Tiara_looking_innocent_S01E12.png Tiara_passing_a_note_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_taking_note_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_drops_note_S1E12.png Cheerilee_questioning_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Cheerilee_It's_blank_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_Seriously _S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_being_teased_in_class_S1E12.png Whole_Class_Knows_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_sad_walking_out_of_school_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_in_the_dumps_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_is_extremely_sad_S1E12.png Twist_cheer_up!_S1E12.png Twist_not_this_again_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_what_the_hay _S1E12.png Silver_Spoon_smirking_evily_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_butting_in_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_snooty_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_clueless_moment_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_who_are_you _S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_where_did_you_come_from _S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_look_closely_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_very_mad_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_Silver_Spoon_walking_away_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_what !_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_sad_once_more_S1E12.png Applejack_picking_up_apples_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_disappointed_S1E12.png Applejack_speaking_to_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Applejack_proud_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_depressed_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_'Runs_in_the_family'_S1E12.png Applejack_talks_to_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_becoming_happier_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_excited_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_hop_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_skip_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_jump_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_embarrassed_in_bucket_S1E12.png Applejack_Stall_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_Apple_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_selling_apples_to_Golden_Harvest_and_Shoeshine_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_for_the_apple_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_hitting_the_apple_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_with_tennis_racket_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_looks_up_at_an_apple_S1E12.png Applejack_hugs_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Time_Turner_'care_to_buy_some_apples '_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_surprises_Time_Turner_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_sneaks_up_on_Time_Turner_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_confronts_Time_Turner_'pretty_sure '_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_backs_Time_Turner_into_a_corner_S01E12.png Time_Turner_nervous_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_eager_to_sell_apples_S1E12.png Time_Turner_with_apple_in_mouth_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_spinning_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_hmmm_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_Berrypunch_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Berry_Punch_look_at_each_other_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_surprises_Berry_Punch_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'We_take_cash_or_credit'_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_dumps_apples_in_Sweetie_Drops's_bag_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_after_placing_the_apples_in_Sweetie_Drops's_bag_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'likely_story'_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'Four_bits!'_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_with_Applejack's_hoof_in_her_mouth_S01E12.png Applejack_covers_Apple_Bloom's_mouth_S1E12.png Applejack_after_giving_away_all_the_apples_she_had_brought_from_the_farm_to_sell_S1E12.png Applejack_looks_at_Apple_Bloom_in_disapproval_S1E12.png Pouty_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_cheered_up_a_little_S01E12.png Twist's_house_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_shocked_by_Twist's_cutie_mark_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_mortified_that_Twist_got_her_cutie_mark_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_getting_upset_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_getting_sad_from_Twist_S1E12.png Scared_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Miserable_Apple_Bloom_S01E12.png Rainbow_Dash_Dark_Cloud_S1E12.png Rainbow_Dash_talking_to_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'...if_I_don't_have_my_cutie_mark...'_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_'I_want_it_now!'_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'Applejack_says_these_things_take_time'_S01E12.png Rainbow_Dash_and_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_doing_pushups_S1E12.png Rainbow_Dash_'Are_you_ready '_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_juggling_S1E12.png Juggling_fail_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_hang_gliding_S1E12.png Hang-gliding_fail_S1E12.png 83602-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-karate-ab.png Apple_Bloom_doing_karate_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_hits_the_karate_target_S01E12.png Karate_fail_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_kite_flying_S1E12.png Kite-flying_fail_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_tries_to_skate_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_ultra_pony_roller_derby_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_gasping_shockingly_S2E12.png Silver_Spoon_commenting_on_Diamond_Tiara's_dress_S1E23.png Apple_Bloom_sad_as_she_thinks_she_might_not_get_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Pinkie_Pie_talks_to_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'Eating_cupcakes '_S1E12.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_high_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_thanking_Rainbow_Dash_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_looking_into_the_oven_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_in_a_chef's_hat_S01E12.png Pinkie_Pie_winks_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_balancing_lemon_on_head_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_gazing_at_spinning_teaspoon_of_vanilla_S1E12.png Pinkie_Pie_happily_singing_the_cupcake_song_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_balancing_pans_on_head_S1E12.png Pinkie_ends_Cupcakes_song_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_Cupcakes_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_tearful_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_white_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_spinning2_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_looking_at_her_reflection_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_sees_a_measuring_cup_as_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_sees_a_bowl_as_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_sees_cupcakes_as_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_disappointed_by_her_baking_skills_S1E12.png Pinkie_Pie_'What_game_you_want_to_play_next '_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_talking_quickly_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Twilight_Sparkle_S01E12.png Twilight_Apple_Bloom_please_s01e12.png Twilight_Apple_Bloom_spell_s01e12.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_thinking_she_has_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_false_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_tells_Twilight_to_try_again_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_kite_false_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_cupcakes_fake_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_teddy_fake_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_tricycle_fake_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_believing_she_obtained_her_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_football_fake_cutie_mark_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_'worst_night_of_my_life'_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_at_the_party_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_realizes_she_is_at_the_party_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_forgot_the_party_S1E12.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Apple_Bloom_in_party_hats_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_hiding_behind_cake_S01E12.png Snails_chewing_S1E12.png Snails_huh_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_scolding_Snails_S1E12.png Snails_gulp_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_realizing_she_has_no_cutie_mark_for_the_party_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_hiding_behind_balloons_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_behind_popping_balloons_S1E12.png Pokey_Pierce_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_peeking_out_from_under_a_table_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_hiding_behind_Berry_Pinch_S1E12.png Applejack_startling_Apple_Bloom_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_trying_to_escape_S1E12.png S1E12Dinkypillow.png Apple_Bloom_sees_a_makeshift_dress_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom's_improvised_dress_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_'compliment'_Apple_Bloom's_dress_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_'I_have_my_cutie_mark'_S1E12.png Diamond_Tiara_nervous_S01E12.png Apple_Bloom_smiling_at_Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_S1E12.png S01E12 Applebloom się ukrywa.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_standing_up_to_Apple_Bloom_S1E12.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_first_meet_S01E12.png CMC_Smiling_S1E12.png Scootaloo_mocking_Diamond_Tiara_and_Silver_Spoon_S1E12.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Scootaloo_show_their_blank_flanks_S1E12.png Sweetie_Belle_Apple_Bloom_Scootaloo_smile_2_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_having_a_big_smile_S1E12.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_'not_just_an_afternoon'_S01E12.png S1E12Dinkyhorseshoe.png S1E12Dinkydolphin.png The_CMC's_first_meeting_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_with_her_new_friends_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_talking_to_her_new_friends_S1E12.png S1E12_CMC_Scootaloo_commenting_on_Diamond_Tiara.png CMC_Cupcake_S1E12.png Scootaloo_Bad_Idea_S1E12.png Scootaloo_Fail_S1E12.png Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_laughing_at_Scootaloo_S1E12.png Fillies_Dancing_S1E12.Png Ostatnia Gonitwa Big McIntosh, Apple Bloom, Granny Smith cheering.png Audience is watching S1E13.png Mistrzyni spojrzenia Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png 640px-The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png CMC disappointed S01E17.png Super Happy CMC S01E17.png 640px-Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png 640px-Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png 640px-Cutie Mark Crusaders yay s01e17.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png 640px-Cutie Mark Crusaders angels2 s01e17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed .png Fluttershy oh! S1E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png CMC yell epic S1E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png Sweetie Belle -creature catchers!- S01E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Hammering S1E17.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png 640px-CMC disbelief at -Shh!- game S1E17.png 640px-The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png Apple Bloom 'But we have more crusading to do!' S01E17.png 640px-Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png 640px-Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png 640px-Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png 640px-Sweetie Belle's long neck stretch S1E17.png 640px-The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png CMC see the Stare in action.png 640px-S1E17-CMC-in-bed.png CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png 83598-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-cmc-secrit-agentz.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest.png Apple Bloom calling -Scootalooooo!- S01E17.png Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark.png Apple Bloom saying what she will do if she sees the creature S1E17.png Apple Bloom bumps into Fluttershy S1E17.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens-' S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png CMC screaming in fear.png CMC afraid of cockatrice.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened.png CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png Konkurs talentów Apple Bloom passing a leaf 1.png Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo 2.png The CMC follow Applejack3.png Applejack -Cutie Mark Crusaders 4.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house5.png S01E18 reakcja CMC.png Walking Up to the Clubhouse 6.PNG Applejack CMC new clubhouse 7.png Applejack_Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_clubhouse_S1E18.png The CMC outside their future club house 9.png Applejack dizzy 10.png S01E18 ruina.png S01E18 Scootaloo like a boss.png S01E18 Applejack i CMC.png S01E18 CMC.png S01E18_Liga_znaczkowa_przy_pracy.jpg S01E18 wypadek na farmie.png S01E18 niepowodzenie.png Taffy room sugarcube corner 12.png S01E18 nieostrożność w cukierni.png S01E18 wypadek przy pracy.png S01E18 AB pokerface.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading 15.png Apple Bloom cutie mark look 17.png CMC disappointed 18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing 20.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving 21.png S01E18 bibliotekarki.png Scootaloo is wingless23.png S01E18_plakat.jpg Apple Bloom 'juggling 1.png Apple Bloom 'square dancing 2.png Wilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom 3.png Sweetie Belle -yeah 4.png Apple Bloom kicking back 5.png Apple Bloom trip6.png Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up 7.png Apple Bloom stick to punches and kicks 8.png Images (.jpg Apple Bloom teasing Sweetie Belle 9.png Cootaloo -Did you see us practicing 10.png Apple Bloom how did we do 11.png CMC look like jedi 12.png Apple Bloom main dancer13.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage 14.png 83596-my-little-pony-friendship-is-magic-cmc-performance.png Apple Bloom fight the fight 1.png Apple Bloom kicks too hard 2.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show 3.png CMC why they laughing 4.png CMC huh what 5.png S01E18_nagroda.jpg Leaving stage 8.png Apple Bloom with her medal -we won!-9.PNG CMC still no CM 12.png CMC thanks Twilight 13.png Twilight make special report 14.png Apple Bloom's report 15.png CMC comedy 16.png CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight 17.PNG W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Fluttershy being mobbed.png Ponies gathering around Fluttershy S01E20.png Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi Scootaloo ready to zipline.png Sowa mądra głowa 640px-Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png 525px-Main cast watching meteor shower s01e24.png 640px-The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png Sezon 2 Ślub w Canterlocie cz.2 spike i aplle bloom.JPG apple bloom.JPG ślub.JPG Znaczkowa Ospa 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 16 S2E6.png 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 17 S2E6.png 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 24 S2E6.png 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 25 S2E6.png 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 27 S2E6.png 640px-Apple Bloom Happy 28 S2E6.png 640px-Class Air S2E6.png 640px-Class Stare S2E6.png ImagesCA3DJKJ0.jpg ImagesCA3IEPGI.jpg ImagesCA61ZE4W.jpg Dzień uznania dla rodziny Ostatnia Gonitwa S02E14 Applejack i Applebloom.png Apple Bloom wearing Applejack's hat 3 S2E14.png|Apple Bloom w kapeluszu Applejack Apple Bloom.png Sezon 3 Zgniłe Jabłko A snich.png Apple Bloom 'My own bed' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Really gone too far' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'Super seriously' S3E4.png Apple Bloom 'To fight back' S3E4.png Apple Bloom shaking head S3E4.png Apple Bloom i Przyjaciółki.png|Apple Bloom i przyjaciółki Spike at Your Service S03E0900105.png S03E0900106.png S03E0900108.png S03E0900109.png S03E0900111.png S03E0900112.png S03E0900113.png S03E0900115.png Tylko dla pomocników S03E11_00187.png S03E11_00188.png S03E11_00195.png S03E11_00197.png S03E11_00200.png S03E11_00204.png S03E11_00209.png S03E11_00214.png|W tle balonikowa Rainbow Dash S03E11_00215.png S03E11_00216.png S03E11_00226.png S03E11_00274.png S03E11_00275.png S03E11_00277.png S03E11_00278.png S03E11_00283.png S03E11_00288.png S03E11_00289.png S03E11_00290.png S03E11_00291.png S03E11_00294.png S03E11_00296.png S03E11_00297.png S03E11_00298.png S03E11_00299.png S03E11_00300.png S03E11_00302.png S03E11_00305.png S03E11_00313.png S03E11_00317.png S03E11_00319.png S03E11_00348.png S03E11_00350.png S03E11_00353.png S03E11_00354.png S03E11_00361.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_messy_S03E11.png Kucykowe dyscypliny Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|Czy coś wam to przypomina? Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 189.png S03E13 190.png en:Apple Bloom/Gallery es:Apple Bloom/Galeria Kategoria:Galerie postaci Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Mało zdjęć w galerii